The Buoyant Tides
"They only had fifty men remaining since an attack earlier that week, and it was the captain's decision to pull back and retreat from the battle. Their ship was barely floating, they were physically and mentally exhausted, but what really was devastating was their lack of food. It had been two days since the last person had eaten, and the longest person had already gone four days. All he could do was simply sit in the corner and weep as his stomach roared in pain. Regardless, the crew didn't think any less of him. He was strong for going as long as he have, yet they till had three more days to go until they reached another fleet. Though hellish, they were blessed that they had escaped the battle, or so they thought they did. Suddenly, a wave crashed against the side of boat, and it was through fortune, and fortune alone, that none of the men went overboard. In a panicky frenzy, the scout peered across the wavy surface; he didn't like what he saw." "Over the horizon, another boat, a larger boat, skimmed across the rising tides bearing hundreds of soldiers. Like the warriors they were, the shinobi prepared for battle, but nothing could have stopped their inevitable destruction. A stream of water struck the rear of the ship, forcing it upwards into the air, and before they had time to look and face the other naval vessel that had struck them, a wave of harpoons sank into the wooden frame of their own. The captain cursed under his breath as he spotted the tags of paper flapping in the wind. Within seconds, the ship was consumed in a wreath of flames, and when it returned to the sea it was on flames in pieces. Scorched, scathed, and broken, the men that survived the explosion could do no more, but sink to the bottom of the ocean, cursing the jashin and praying to their mute god."" "Though, the skies were vacant, it was almost as if the sea wasn't. A beautiful woman dressed in red robes, with strawberry colored hair, and breast the size of melons enveloped them in a what seemed to be a spider web. Then.." The younger soldier was interrupted by the laughter of his comrades. Slamming his drink back onto the table, and older shinobi, approximately mid thirties to his early forties spoke, "That's some of the dumbest shit, I've ever heard Arta." It was apparent that the older shinobi was more experienced, and probably the leader of these younger group of refreshment-filled ninja. The only one that didn't seem particularly influenced was the one telling the tale. "But, Captain Hiro, I swear it's true! You can ask anyone in the thirteenth division. I mean, it's only four of them, but ask any of them. I swear, they'll say that they were saved by a woman," Arata retorted. His voice was layered in belief, like a child's when they speak about the plausibility of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy. His features did not betray his emotions. He looked the captain in his eyes, radiating his desperate confidence. Yet, it seemed to have no effect. The older shinobi simply laughed, and his drunk colleagues, like a herd of sheep, followed. The conversation continued through the night, echoing throughout the bar, and ultimately getting nowhere. ---- The Land of Rain was the region that provided a home for most of the crime syndicates that were in existence. It's common rain precipitation and gray skies allowed for many covert operations to happen among it secretly without the shinobi force being aware. The drug trade among the shinobi held the Land of Rain as it's main producer due to it's factories, and the beings which created the said drugs, held the title to heart. The rank as leader of all production and trade of drugs that left , entered, and functioned within Amegakure and the Rain Country was statistically held by one man that hailed from the it. The Savior of All Worlds, was a man that functioned from these seemingly dark occurrences. But in truth, he was one who was trying to defeat the corruption from within its happenings. His recent interest and focus had been upon the Jashin Cult, a cult that worshipped a deity know as Jashin, the God of Death and Destruction. To end the corruption within the world, he would of course have to stop something as serious as a group that worshipped something that represented destruction and death. He had not been present during the Attack on Kumogakure but however to destroy such a village of great power, one as great as lightning. The opposition had to be quite a force. He was even more shocked that the Raikage failed his whole country and village to protect them, which was what a Kages job was supposed to be. In fact, a Kage was deemed the "strongest" of the village, so was that all that Kumogakure could offer? He left the subject in his mind after he heard the men talking. Inushima was far from afraid of anyone, and he approached them with ease. "This event? Where did it occur? What ocean?" He asked, his lavender-white colored pupils eyeing the one who told the story. ---- Arata had no time to respond before his captain, "Ah, you don't believe this tale either, eh?" The older ninja turned to face his subordinate. "Even the strangers don't believe your tales." Mockingly, the captain stood up, throwing his drink into Arata's face. "Have fun paying the tab. Come on lads." The remaining shinobi with the exception of the humiliated shinobi stood up and left the tavern. Meanwhile, Arata pulled out his wallet, taking out the money needed to pay and sitting on the counter. Yet, before he left, he muttered the words: "Kananshi Ocean", and then he was gone. ---- The man's quick exit irritated Inushima due to the fact that he still had questions. Inushima was lost in a daydream of thinking about what he knew about the Kenanshi Ocean. This occurred for a few seconds until he returned to his senses and rushed out of the door to catch the man and ask more questions, but when he went out they were long gone. He immediately teleported to his headquarters and began to plan for his investigation. A woman saved them..Hmm..I shall go and see who this woman is. Maybe she could be of use. Then he hit an obstacle within his mission. He had not been to the Kenanshi Ocean in his time of living and thus could not get to it. He had to get closer. He found a map and located the Kenanshi Ocean. He teleported repeatedly hirty kilometers at a time until he reached his destination. When he arrived, he placed his hand into the water and used his Sensing abilities and felt for chakra within it's waves. This also provided an effect of sonar and he could feel two objects, one he identified as a ship and another he predicted to be an underwater fortress of some sort. He could've used his cloak and traveled throigh the depths without trouble but he didnt want to particularly use that dojutsu at the moment. Veins tensed as he activated his clan's dojutsu and then used its telescopic sight. After doing so, he could see the two structures. The first was the ship that had been wrecked. The second , looking to be that of a home. Wanting to get a closer look, he teleported in the center of the building. "Here we go..." ---- A black haze shut out the sun, and the moans and screams of all the innocent people rang throughout the snowy-lands. They froze, and the samurai who arrived to help froze with them until nothing but darkness remained. However, in the bleak of the midwinter, a single tiny candle flickered into life. A symbol of hopes for millions radiated in the ugly dark. Natsumi laughed and blew it out. She could feel the footsteps as they forced her awake. Shooting upwards, she immediately reached for her blade out of instinct, but there was no one in the immediate vicinity. Still, she could feel them, growing closer, and closer to her quarters. They almost pissed her off, because how hesitant they were, she could tell that they had no purpose, no direction. It was almost as if the person behind them was here by mere coincidence, which meant it could've easily been another giant crab that slipped through her bubble. They were more of an annoyance than a threat. Regardless, an annoyance that she had to deal with. She sighed and grabbed her blade, awaiting the quickly approaching paces and the creature that generated them. ---- Inushima walked slowly , examining the current room. His white byakugan equipped eyes deactivated and returned to their normal onyx jet black color. His analyzation of the room was at its peak, and each detail was observed to the smallest of cracks. Inushima retained a calm and collected composure however he was quite unsure of how to approach the woman, whereever and whomever she may be. Would she be hostile due to him "trespassing" in her home? or would the woman be kind and understanding. The past of the shinobi world's warring had left quite a scar upon the dwellers of it. Trust was a scarce thing in his mind, and due to being in such a isolated environment such as this, he could be almost sure that the woman would not be welcoming him kindly. One can tell much from a person's home and just due to the distance from the rest of the world he could tell that this woman was reclusive just by the nature of her personality, or she was hiding from something or someone. He knew that he was here due to start his taskforce and have her as the official second member, but what if the woman wanted something in exchange? Maybe he could attempt to persuade her with guaranteed safety from her enemies, if that was the case. Maybe the young Hyuga could bribe her with money, as that was what the shinobi, valued in the time and age. He continued to walk, cautioned greatly and admiring the decorative items that lie among the woman's home. ---- The footsteps slowed, and the heartbeat of the creature intensified, almost as if it had knew....fear. But what of? Natsumi strengthened the grip on her blade, and stepped out of her bed, grazing the very wood as silently as she possibly could. She took steps towards her door, cautiously, yet quickly. As the distance between her and the door closed, the possibility of her enemies penetrating her haven became that much more threatening. She had spent years choosing this location because of its isolation, and it was ultimately that thought and consideration that she dedicated that had awarded her with a place to sleep without threat of being assassinated. Regardless, she'd be foolish to think that even with her intuition, the effort of hundreds of assassins would not eventually be rewarded. It had always seemed that god had pitted humanity against her; it was why she almost didn't believe in his supernatural existence, yet there had to be a reason she thrived, and continued to live. It was a reason she escaped the extermination of her clan, and the confinement of her prison. It surely wasn't skill or anything she did. She could guarantee that. As the man approached the door, Natsumi stopped, and drew her blade, prepared to strike against the creature that entered. ---- "Rule Number One of Stealthy Intrusion: If it is possible in anyway, do not use the doors to get to the next room." This was the principal of thinking that floating in Inushima's mind. Why use something as simple as a door, which could be linked with traps or be badly moisturized and make a squeaking sound that could break the theme of being silent, revealing a person's location? It would be much more adequate to silently walk into the room while intangible and an even better add-on would be invisible. He fufilled these actions, turning both intangible and invisible. This gave him ghostlike characteristics, as in whatever stories or myths that they were referred in, they had these properties. He walked into the door and came out upon the other side. His eyes found themselves looking upon a woman with a rather violent looking blade equipped in the possession of her hands. Witnessing her composure, it seemed as she knew that he was in the previous room. If he had been listening to his footsteps, they would have no doubt disappeared, and he was walking quite silently. He removed his invisibility and showed his appearance, while simultaneously remove the intangibility. "Greetings." He spoke, trying hit upmost best to approach with a friendly demeanor. ---- He must've been foolish, if not outright stupid if he really thought that she couldn't see him. She was known for her ability to see through deception, regardless of any camouflage, or tactic her enemies employed. It was at that moment that she concluded, evident by his ignorance, that he couldn't have been an assassin, or, at least, not a good one. His ignorance had spared of him any attack. Regardless of his intent, Natsumi was not pleased, and she didn't allow her voice to betray her emotions. Sighing, she sheathed her blade, placing it to her side, speaking brashly, "Cut that greetings bullshit out." Her tone was absolute and demanding. Her face was even more-so, as she glared at Inushima with a malice so thick that he could basically smell it. "Who are you, and what do you want? I don't have time to play around with children, if you can't already tell." ---- Peace is like a thin layer of ice upon a deep ocean of chaos and darkness. Many shy away, and hide from the threat, praying that they'll never sink, while others try to stabilize it. Either way the ice will eventually melt, and when it does chaos will forever curse the wicked world of damned souls. The shinobi world has long since been submerged in the sea of darkness, forever forced to fight continuous battles and wars that will be passed on from generation to generation. Emerging from the darkness is a task the has been deemed impossible, but with deity's will being enforced, the impossible seems a little more realistic. A man who is not aware of his surroundings is a man who is destined to be stabbed in the back, for he is forever blinded from the truth. Inushima, a man who is known for his divine eyes and powerful chakra, was determined to locate someone, yet failed to realize he was being followed himself. Yet no one can blame the so called Savior, for the one following him was no ordinary man, but one deemed God for his skills in a particular art. "Hmmm....he was just here a second ago, and now his signature miles below me. Seems I need to keep better tabs on these mongrels, because I have no info of him having an underwater fortress or base." Wearing his usual attire the man known as Shenron Uzumaki, stood above the one of the largest oceans. Tapping his foot on vast salty water, the Red-Haired Mage was capable of using his very own unique sensing ability, giving him the ability to see every creature, and thing in the water."There seems to be a large mass towards the bottom." placing his hand the surface, the water began to tremble as a massive creature appeared in the water. One of Shenron's feared prehistoric summons, the Livyatan melvillei was brought to the shinobi world. "Open your mouth Levi, I need you to take me to mass at the bottom of the sea." he demanded. With no hesitation the supposed dead creature opened its massive jaw, allowing Shenron to wait patiently inside its mouth as it took him into the deep sea. Once submerged, the beast took off with great speed. With no creature in this sea capable of matching its size or killing capabilities no stops were made. As they went deeper and deeper the Sorcerer was forced to create a small barrier to protect himself from insane amount of pressure. ---- Inushima's mouth had just began to open and let sound emerge as he the sensation came to his mind. "I am -" His head shot upwards, signaling that his focus of attention had been changed to another target. His once thought of words, were know trash placed in the back of his mind. "Were you expecting someone? We have a visitor." He asks, sensing the new chakra heading down quite fast. Jashin Cult members had a relatively sinister feel to their chakra. Has the cult found me? He thought. His attention moves back to Natsumi. "I request of your assistance, ofan operation that could potentially save the shinobi world. In exchange for a large amount of money each four weeks, I ask of you to help me combat the sinister group based on causing destruction, known as the Jashin Cult. I must warn you that one of their members are closing in upon us at the moment from above and I presume that the person may not be here in terms of peace. Please. Hear me out." He spoke quickly to hurry before the stranger arrived and not precisely begging, but however showing signs that he needed the woman's help. He created a shadow clone and continued to wait for the woman's answer. The clone ran out to the room that Inushima previously was in. After making a single, quick handseal, and spreading his hands out, a barrier emerged from the room, with the clone as its epicenter. The barrier stretched and stopped to protect the area around Natsumi's home. Natsumi didn't budge. Placing her hand upon her hips, she continued her glare in Inushima's direction. "Um, what? You want me to partake in a war that I have no concern, or interest in? Then, when you offer payment, you don't even bring out a contract, or designate how much?" Her tone was more insulted than angry. "Who do you think you are? I'll have you know, my husband is actually a Jashin. You want me to betray his affiliation with some money? The very man that I love?," she inquired, grabbing her blade as she approached the door. We'll take care of this "guest" of yours.." she walked past Inushima, "Then we'll finish discussing. But, next time, be a proper shinobi and make sure you aren't followed by a crazed psychopath. Thanks." Her gratitude was drenched in sarcasm, and as she strutted carelessly down the hallway, showing no signs of urgency or fear. She proceeded, with Inushima following, until they reached the ballroom; the ceiling began to crack. ---- 'How long it took to get to the small fortress surprised Shenron, to stay in a place where the pressure is almost unbearable bewildered him. But no time was wasted, as the two continued to submerge, Shenron began to theorize. Not surprisingly, he would eventually connect the dots, realizing that this was not a military base for Inushima, but the home of the Mercenary Kunoichi. "Natsumi Date, I always believed her underwater fortress was only a rumor, but I guess I can trust my shinobi sources to an extent. Yet this leaves me at a much bigger disadvantage, I've entered not only a foreign territory but also the possibility that they have located me is quite high as well I'll be confronted by two powerful foes. With my current power, it would be dangerous to fight the two at once. What to do, What to do." he thought to himself as the titanic beast suddenly came to a stop. Not being able to communicate with Levi, Shenron place his hand on her tongue, connecting himself to her body. "Just as I thought, they have located me. But why not attack me, with fieldadvantage I don't see why they don't try to kill me here. Is it that they are incapable or is it...." For a moment he sat there, with a confident smirk on his face, Levi was growing impatient. "I want you to slowly circle the base, alright levi" he telepathically communicated to the ancient creature. Once again with no hesitation the beast did as she was told. ---- Although the two individuals conversing in the room were quite engaged in their conversation, there was the sound of running water coming from the back. It stopped rather quickly as soon as the voice of the foreign man was heard, prompting the individual inside of it to step outside. He was a fair-skinned man, looking almost deathly pale as beads of water dropped across his body. He was stark naked, the only thing being covered were his sexual organs, wrapped with a scarf that had a peculiar pattern of eyes across it. The awkward positioning of the eye in relation to what the man was covering wasn't exactly...pleasant. As he stepped out, the man brushed his dual-toned black and white hair away from his three eyes, crossed his arms and exclaimed. "Oi!" His red eyes were piercing and stared directly at the stranger in his room. "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you're disturbing my wife and I's private time! Goddamn it we're trying to conceive!" He looked upwards, knowing full well another individual was present. Unlike others, he could rely on the intent of a given person to locate and identify them. Squinting in anger, he shouted again. "And you, false Jashinist! Get out of my house! Annoying fakes like you are the reason why Jashinism is so bloody organized and militant. I mean, come on! We're a religious cult celebrating evil, why do you lot have to be so damn organized about it!?" His shouting continued without any restraint, despite his lack of shame when considering the situation regarding his clothing. The man who was shouting was indeed Natsumi Date's husband, Kagaseō. A true devotee of the who spent his whole life undergoing tortuous experiments to find that his true object of worship was none other than the of this world's cyclic conflict! Of course, right now that didn't matter to him. He had more important things to worry about than preaching. ---- Preparations continued as the supposed Jashinist Invader began to recover more and more info of the Ronin Mercenary."We're reaching the finale...Based on what I recovered, She is official following a particular code unlike other mercenaries, which could be associated to her success. Based on the difficulty to reach her home, one can say she cares for it deeply." The Red-Haired man continued to theorize, hopefully leading to a well designed plan to not create any unnecessary conflict. "Ya know if you continue to use our memories, then you'll slowly lose yours, right." A spirit only visible to the eyes of the Shenron would appear in the mouth of the massive marine beast, to accompany her soulmate."It's funny how my soul dwells body as yours, I have access to all your thoughts but I never know what you are planning." She said, hovering over the man like a curious child. Still focused, Shenron would not respond to the maiden spirit. Placing his palm tongue on the creature's mouth yet again but this time it was to summon another prehistoric friend. This beast was not massive nor intimidating, more cute and tiny, this creature is known as the Cartorhynchus. Holding the tiny fish lizard hybrid in his right hand, he would use his left to tap it, after mumbling a few words. Not even a moment after he released the Cartorhynchus, allowing it to exit through nostrils of Levi. "Let it begin" he uttered, intentionally allowing the blonde spirit to hear him. Once free to travel in its natural terrain, the hybrid bolted with tremendous speed, superior to even Levi. The only thing separating the creature and the fortress was a barrier, a barrier that could not even be classified as a hindrance. "Twenty-eight, Twenty-Nine, Thirty" as if were on cue, a seal would activate on the hybrid's tiny body. Before it made contact with the barrier, the Cartorhynchus was encoated in unique chakra, allowing it to pierce through the weak wall. Entering the beautiful sea palace, the torpedo of a creature would begin to slow down as it glided above the building which three souls were currently in. Being less than one hundred meters away from the powerful ninja, the cloak faded and a second seal activated, summoning a scroll wrapped around the Cartorhynchus. Similar to the movements of a seal or sea lion, the hybrid would pull itself closer and closer to the entrance of the building. Natsumi couldn't help but watch the projectile shoot from the intruder's larger vessel, and she had hoped that it was the intruder himself. However, a glance was enough to deduce it was simply another summon. Part of her wished for the Jashin to simply leap into her home so that she could dispose of him, but, he seemed a little smarter than hat. "He's a smart one," Natsumi articulated, manifesting her thoughts into words to share with the others. Considering Inushima's previous actions, and simply because her husband was well...himself, she assumed it'd be better to tell them the obvious. "But, Kagaseō," her tone was stern, and demanding, "You need to go deal with that thing shooting towards us. I don't really care what you do, just make sure it doesn't reach the entrance. It might be a bomb, so make sure it doesn't blow up on any of my stuff. Cool? Thanks." "Fine, jeez. Can I at least put on my clothes?" The man complained as he walked past Inushima to the wardrobe behind him. "Let's see, where are we..." The eccentric man took out a pair of black boxers, loose pants and a red long-sleeved shirt that he left open over his exposed torso. "Anyways. Don't have too much fun with the dudes, Natsumi. You know how they like to get all up in your face and, well, other areas right?" Kagaseō snickered before jumping out of the window of the room. As he exited the building's interior, he found himself looking at a rather gigantic whale, much to his amusement. "By me, is it seafood night today? I'm coming for ya'!" Inushima stood quiet, not quite waiting on the man to handle to spear-like object heading towards them. He, being totally focused on the seemingly beginning to a battle, was completely focused on stopping the object, also he wanted to keep the house intact, so it could potentially allow him to have a good standing with Natsumi. The barrier was penetrated quite easily, a factor which aggravated Inushima and caused him the want of improving it. However, he was was undoubtedly proud of his barrier's work as it deconstructed the seal and the chakra surroundings it. This lowered the boosts that it's chakra held, such as the seal pulling it closer, and the yang chakra, making the effects from them only assist the object at a miniscule level. "That should assist your lover with the task of stopping that projectile. He said. Immediately he changed his focus back to the targets at hand. His clone began to use its byakugan. After a swift moment of time, it disappeared and reappear behind the man, appearing with the action of stabbing him already into play. "Enter....Levi's mouth....without my permission!!!!" the infuriated Uzumaki thought as the clone of Inushima infiltrated the giant creatures mouth. Despite the clone using tremendous teleportation technique, it was nowhere near fast enough to catch him off guard. With his speed and reaction further enhanced, Shenron had enough time to deduce that it was a clone of Inushima and that he had his Byakugan activated. Without moving a muscle, a chain of chakra was launched from Shenron's spine, piercing the invader, causing the clone to disperse. "You try to be kind to those mongrels, yet they continue to disappoint you. Sometimes I wonder why I even try." Standing up, the Red-Haired Mage activated his mighty defense."Levi, once I leave, begone. I no longer require your assistance." Switching Place with Cartho, Shenron appeared only a couple meters away from Kagaseō. In that instant, before either man could utter a word, Shenron made a quick analysis of the land and of the man standing in front of him."Only three souls, one large house, the place is quite isolated. The bubble must protect us from the insane pressure." Shifts his attention to Kagaseō."Sinister soul, yet judging by his appearance he has a more laid back personality. No noticeable Kekkei Genkai, and judging by his stance was expecting something like this." Completing his analysis in under a second, he was now more comfortable with his surroundings. "Please do tell me you do not treat all your clients like this." he spoke swiftly pulling a joint out of his pocket and lighting it with a snap. Natsumi could taste the sarcasm, the hubris in his voice, and it disgusted her. "I tend to only treat the client that show elegance and class with respect. The others," she gave Inushima a pointed look before returning her focus to Shenron. "Aren't really worth my time." She returned Shenron's playfulness with her own. Regardless, she had learned to examine words carefully, and pick apart their meanings. It was obvious, from his approach, and from his diction that he wasn't here to fight. Or, rather, he wasn't here to fight yet. Humans were impulsive, and changing. Sometimes, they let their thoughts dominate instead of primal instinct. Sometimes it was a good thing, but a majority of the time it was unbeneficial. "Anyway," Natsumi sheathed her sword, signaling her husband to step down, "If you are a client, then I suppose you know who I am, and I can only conclude that you want to purchase my services for something, hm?" From her eye movements, to the way she held her blade, one could easily tell she was neither confident nor comfortable with Inushima. "Indeed, I was informed that if I wanted something done, you were the gall. But of course, only for the right price." he spoke understanding that there was also another interested in the Mercenary's services."Now for a man of peace, you sure were quick to resort to violence. Inushima of the Rain." gazing his eyes towards the man who sent his clone to attack him, Shenron was curious to know what he wanted with Natsumi. "I wonder what the self proclaimed Saviour of all World wants with Seieibushi and her husband. Anywho, instead of bickering and wasting the woman's time, why don't we have a little talk Inushima, and see if we can reach a consensus about what we'd need of her." he spoke trying to avoid any unnecessary yelling and arguing between the two. Hamura's voice spoke within Inushima’s mind,like a echo of soft yet, respectable whispers. I am not necessarily trusting of this man... He spoke, before his presence vanished from Inushima's sense. Was Shenron attempting to recruit the man for the same reasona that he were? Opposite reasons? What does this man want? How does he know of me? My first instinct is to continue with an onslaught and obliterate this man. But he did not want to attack one who wanted peace. "Tell me, what is it that you want, Shenron Uzumaki of the Whirlpool?" He said, remembering the facts he had researched about him once before aswell as the animal he had shot towards him earlier. "Would both of you annoying-ass guys just leave our house already?" Kagaseō interjected between their serious conversation. "I mean, bloody hell. Both of you parade on in here with your teleportation techniques. One of you summons two prehistoric animals to try and destroy the house, the other one causes some sort of racket, and the both of you say you wanna hire us?" Kagaseō breathed out a bit. "Yeah we're mercenaries but we ain't lapdogs. You higher-ups ever heard of a thing called, oh I dunno, a procedure? I'm surprised you lot even considered that we would take you up on such a poorly delivered offer. Now run off already would you? Come back with a written appeal and we'll see what happens, alright?" Kagaseō yawned as he began to head back inside, "And if you're telling me you don't know what to write in a contract appeal, then you lot need to go back to baby school." Feeling unwanted, Shenron realized now would not be a good time to pitch his idea or propose a contract. The ed-Haired Mage sighed, "Well I can tell when I'm not wanted." Lifting up his right palm, Shenron summoned a scroll. "Let's stay in touch, look forward to doing business with you." he said placing the scroll on the ground to not cause any unnecessary issues. Saying what needed to be said, the unexpected visitor turned around and was about to take his leave. But after he took one single step, he stopped, turning his head towards Inushima. "I'll see you on the other side, mate" he uttered, smirking. Exhaling some more of the black smoke, Shenron took one more step and vanished, leaving the three to handle their business. He sighed, as this did not go as planned. He smirked as the man spoke, and replied." I guess you shall." he spoke, noticing that his recruitment had been canceled. He sought out for another. One whom he figured would help him without question. But before so, he would need to make preparations. "I shall be going as well. We shall be in touch." He spoke, before he disappeared and appeared onto the galaxy above.